


I've Been Crossing All The Lines

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Other, Tribbing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Alicia and Gretchen get drunk and high, and there's a surprise voyeur.





	I've Been Crossing All The Lines

Everyone else has left service but Alicia doesn't mind sticking around. She wants to relax, get/stay away from her family, and even with a fucking walker head in the room, she's having more fun than she has in months.

Gretchen is cool. Never judge a book by it's cover? They find out they have a lot in common. They're both fascinated with medical sciences. Gretchen maybe has different reasons (Alicia wanted to fix people, Gretchen wanted to figure out how they fell apart), but she's interesting and definitely has an interesting perspective.

"You want a shot gun?" The blond asks. She seems pretty serious, as silly as it sounds.

"I know how to smoke." She feigns insult a little, just to play this out but she thinks she knows how this is going.

"Yeah, I know. Want a shotgun anyway?" 

Gretchen doesn't waste any time really, gently parting Alicia's lips and turning the kiss into more than a suggestive or a playful game of discovery.

Alicia had made out with her girl friends before, and not to turn on guys at a party or something juvenile like that (!). She'd experimented, knew her sexuality was open to it, but had never...played in the majors.

At some point Geoff's cage had been covered, when their studies had wound down. Now it didn't escape Alicia's attention that he was being uncovered yet again. He was facing away from them but she could already hear his strange excited gurgling noises.

What was up with that?

Somehow they'd wound up laying down, tangled in each other and Alicia was normally the one in charge in relationships and sex but she lays back and sighs deeply into Gretchen's fevered kisses. She's agonizingly slow, gentle and attentive. 

If the soft delicate hand jammed down her panties is any indication at all, Gretchen is in control here. Alicia kind of likes that. Kind of needs it. 

Her new friend doesn't seem to mind taking the wheel at all. Definitely don't ever judge a book by it's cover. Especially if you thought the book was a conservative, demure little blond serving dinner to a compound full of preppers and their guests in need.

"Hold on." 

Alicia smiles lazily and does just that, just needing this to happen pretty badly now and somehow trusting the girl she'd only just met and spent one night getting high with. This wasn't like her. Then again, nobody was really like themselves these days. 

The next thing is a bit of a shock but somehow still fits this evening. Gretchen turns Geoff to face them. He's been particularly aggressive around Alicia all night. 

"He likes to watch..." Gretchen remarks, already helping the other girl out of her top and bra, running a cool thumb over her nipple, sucking the other behind her teeth and biting just lightly. "He likes you, you look tasty."

Alicia blushes, self conscious and tipsy, intoxicated by teenage hormones, but she's trying to play it cool. She laughs. "Oh really, he tell you that?"

"No, great minds think alike. I feel bad that I'm gonna get to eat you and all he gets to do is watch." Gretchen evens the score, stripping out of most of her clothing and driving the other girl wild, kissing her neck, lightly pulling her hair to guide her head to the side so she could get better access. Her other hand presses into the hollow of Alicia's hip, silently telling her to slow down. 

They make eye contact. *You've got all night* the blonde's face seems to say. *And I can make good on that*.

In shock but surely ready to see where this is going, Alicia sputters, biting back her sighs and moans. Trying to control her body while seemingly is reacting more enthusiastically than with her last lover. Was it appropriate to think of Matt at this moment? 

"Umm..." Gretchen is already unbuttoning her jeans with her teeth. Ok. Wow. She helps her kick them off, discarding them well away from anywhere that would impede Geoff's view. 

He goes wild.

But that's not what has Alicia bubbling forth with a nervous giggle. Because, oh god, this feels so good. The kisses down her bare stomach and lower, the hand pushing one leg up and back while gently massaging the back of her thigh, other leg falling open to the side. 

She lets out a little yelp when Gretchen gets both hands under her ass, gripping while lifting her hips, bringing Alicia to her mouth. 

Oh yeah, Matt was never this good with his tongue.

She swears the other girl is speaking some kind of language that only Gretchen mouth and Alicia's pussy understand. She digs her heel into the other girls back, hard, when she comes, and doesn't feel the least bit bad. It doesn't seem like Gretchen minds. 

They waste no time readjusting, still making out hot and heavy, their legs tangled, so that they're firmly and intimately pressed together. They rock back and forth, against each other. Gretchen is kind of loud and bossy. It's not unattractive.

Between them, Gretchen takes Alicia's hand and guides it beneath her panties, pelvises still slowly rocking together while the small circles Alicia makes with her fingers on the blonde's clit bring her to her own orgasm.

And her mom thought that she was actually at bible study. She thought she'd won, Alicia had seen it in her face when she pushed her to tag along. Fuck that, fuck her, fuck Madison for blaming Travis' death on her and dragging her all over Mexico looking for Nick...well, found him. 

And this place is looking better and better all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my muse for giving me the idea and the beginning.  
> As usual, I wrote the filth and she wrote the awesome/adorable details.


End file.
